


Can't Keep Mum With These Mums

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doug Is Also Sir Not Appearing In This Fic, Doug is a dick, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sam Is Competent With Spells, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Donna calls in help when a truth spell disrupts a town.  Things come out.





	Can't Keep Mum With These Mums

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Dean/Donna/Jody

Calling in the Winchesters had seemed like a good idea at the time. A fad at the high school had kids unable to lie, and there were some serious grudges building up both from secrets coming out and from people taking advantage of the situation to force confessions. Donna was convinced that the white chrysanthemum corsages they’d taken to wearing were responsible, and tried to investigate where they’d come from. Every single person she talked to told her they couldn’t remember – and since they couldn’t lie to her, Donna believed them. Worse, though… they couldn’t take them off.

“Sounds like witchcraft,” Sam had decided. “We need to get our hands on one of these so I can try to track it, but then we have the problem of how to keep us from being affected.”

They solved the first problem. Donna and Jody, who had tagged along with the Winchesters when they came, came up with a way of questioning several of the kids and figuring out a common factor – everyone they talked to who had a chrysanthemum remembered driving out to the abandoned Frye house, but none of them remembered doing anything there or coming back.

“Okay. Sam, you need to study these, so we can’t take the risk of you being affected. Donna and I will go check out the Frye place, Jody, you and Sam see what you can dig up lore-wise.”

Donna remembered driving out there. If she fought really hard, she could remember walking up to the door and letting herself and Dean in. After that, though, it was all blank. And now, both she and Dean had white chrysanthemums on their wrists. “You remember anything, Dean?”

“Not after you opened the door. Least we got the flowers. Sam’ll be able to do something with mine, I don’t mind him doin’ what he needs to do to solve this.” Dean examined the corsage. “Kinda pretty, at least.”

“I’d have thought you’d be more upset. You kinda have the whole macho thing going on, wearing a flower corsage…”

“It’s mostly an act. Dad couldn’t accept me being anything less than the toughest guy I could be, and it took a long time to get over that. Still not completely over it.”

“Well, it’s good to see you getting over it, at least. Nothing wrong with a guy who’s willing to wear a flower.”

“No.” Dean plucked at the petals. “Come on, let’s get to Sam so we can get these stupid things off.”

Sam had rolled his eyes at the predicament they were in, but Dean sat with his wrist out and let Sam do whatever he needed to do. While Sam was testing something, trying to trace the magic in the flower, Donna’s phone rang. “It’s Doug.”

“Don’t answer it,” Dean said. “I’ve been hit by these truth spells before, and yes, they do work over the phone, and there is no reason for you to talk to that dick when you can’t lie to him.”

“I don’t want to talk to him, but I kind of miss it, you know? Not him, but the good parts. Doug’s a dick, but he was my dick.”

“You can do so much better, Donna. Trust me on that one even if I don’t have a flower of truth, okay?” Jody patted Donna’s hand. “Someday, you’ll find love again, from someone who doesn’t want to tear you down to build himself up. It may be closer than you think!”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Dean muttered.

“Dean?”

“What?”

“There something you want to say?” Jody asked.

“Besides the fact that Donna is one hell of a woman and I hope someday she realizes what she has right in front of her and you really shouldn’t be asking me this when I’m wearing this stupid flower?” Dean pulled at the band around his wrist. “Sammy, please tell me you’re getting close.”

Sam shook his head as he read through something on his phone. “Closer, anyway, but it may take a while. Sorry, Dean.”

“What I’ve got right in front of me? What’s that mean?” Donna clapped a hand to her mouth. “I’m so sorry! That came out before I could think!”

“I mean that I’ve been crushing on you since we met at that fish taco place. You’re gorgeous, you’re funny, you’re a damn good hunter, and I’m pretty sure I’m not the only person in this room who’s noticed.” Dean jerked his head Jody’s way. “And I’m sorry I can’t shut up.”

“Pishtaco, Dean. No fish or tacos involved.” Sam got up. “I think I’ve got something but I need to get a couple things out of the car. Back in a few minutes.”

“Jody?” Donna said. “Is Dean right?”

Jody sighed. “Yeah. Dean’s… he’s got pretty good instincts. I can see how these things are causing drama at the high school if things like this are happening to people who aren’t mature, reasonable adults who can work out their problems without the complications of hormones.”

“What problems do we have to work out?” Dean asked. “Donna’s a big girl, smart enough to make her own choices, never meant to tell her about this but now that it’s happened, ball’s in her court. In the interest of making sure she considers everything, I am totally in for a poly relationship. Are you?”

Jody thought for a minute. “It’s a little weird, considering how Sam is kind of… but you know what? Sure. Donna, if you think you would want that, I’m in.”

“Really? You two both… and… this is the best day ever!” Donna kissed her chrysanthemum. “Still want this thing off, but there is some good that came out of it.”

Sam came back in then, carrying a small bag of supplies. “Ready to be my guinea pig, Dean?”

“Always. Mojo me.” Dean stuck out his wrist, and Sam did a quick chant over it. The chrysanthemum wilted and the band fell away from his wrist. Dean rubbed it. “I hate pie.”

“What the…”

“Just testing. I can lie again. Awesome!”


End file.
